


what if it's better tomorrow

by youresooptomistic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, also lilo, because this is a lilo and i have not lost my mind, mainly lilo, no you'll see it, was i too subtle with the ziall, ziall but you need a magnifying glass to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youresooptomistic/pseuds/youresooptomistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s just pleasantly surprised or less pleasantly surprised and more his heart almost fell out of his butt</p>
            </blockquote>





	what if it's better tomorrow

He must admit, he didn’t expect to see Louis tonight. That’s not to say he minds seeing Louis tonight, because that’s not the case at all, Liam loves seeing Louis-- which is a problem most times-- and this is no exception. He’s just pleasantly surprised or less pleasantly surprised and more his heart almost fell out of his butt when he saw Louis leaning on their kitchenette’s counter with a beer, like he’d been made to fit perfectly into every aspect of Liam’s life. 

He also must admit that he thinks he has inhaled enough second hand weed to be a decent amount of high. Louis is wrecked, he knows, and that has quite possibly rubbed off on him because he feels heavy in his limbs but there’s a fair chance his head is full of helium and floating, and honestly nothing should be moving as slow as it is right now. But no, he wouldn’t trade this moment for any other because Louis is touchy as hell and also sitting between Liam’s legs. His head is in between the curve of Liam’s shoulder and neck, lips brushing Liam's neck with every word he forms until it’s a kiss and then another, and it really isn’t an accident Liam realizes when it happens twice more. There’s also a great amount of likelihood that Liam’s swallowed his tongue.

“Oops.. got carried away,” Louis murmurs after noticing how rigidly stiff Liam’s sitting

“S’alright,” Liam breathes unable to find his voice at the moment. Louis nods or something, Liam just feels his head moving and his fringe tickling his neck, but he’s too lazy to react. He’s about to ask Niall or Zayn to grab him another drink when Louis starts mumbling.

“Yeah?”

“What ‘yeah’?” Liam asks

“Is it really? Alright, I mean, to like.. do that?” Louis says, reaching one hand over to dance his fingers on Liam’s shoulder

“Sure, it’s fine.”

“So, I can do it again?” Louis asks sounding cheekier with every word he utters

“You can do it all night,” Liam manages to say without choking on his own words

“Well then we’d never get anywhere, Li.” he laughs being the first to notice the blush crawling up Liam’s neck. Without saying another word, Louis’ kissing Liam’s neck again which Liam is very very more than okay with.

+

Liam was never one for one night stands, he’s still not, he just doesn’t like them very much but he does very much like Louis and he hates his last-night-self for drinking so much and for inhaling all that second hand weed (which he figures must be a thing) and for not having proper judgement enough to think sleeping with Louis, if even just once, would be a great idea. He hates himself more when he can stretch out all over the bed and not roll over anyone’s face because he’s alone. Louis didn’t stay, of course he didn’t stay, that’s not what people do after one night stands, Liam is just naive and, frankly, ashamed. His bed seems like a nice place to spend the next forty-eight hours, he decides.

+

Being in a fraternity is crap when Liam wants to be alone for the rest of the weekend and Niall-- the one he trusted-- is banging on his door fifteen minutes after he’s woken up, demanding he show his face for breakfast or deal with the consequences and by ow Liam knows Niall well enough to know this is not an empty threat, it never is-- except when it comes to Zayn which, actually, why is that?

The point is, Liam gets some lounge clothes on and makes his way to the kitchen. On the brightside, Harry is making everyone breakfast so Liam takes back what he said about being in a fraternity sucking because right now, it doesn’t. Liam plops into a seat at the dining table bonelessly and closes his eyes for a moment because that actually hurt.

“Liam!” shouts a voice that isn’t Niall’s so he’s immediately curious, “You twat! Come give me some morning sugar,”  
And Laim’s heart rate skyrockets trying to process the fact that Louis is actually here. He’s up and standing in the kitchen doorway before he can realize what he’s doing (he might also be beaming but that little detail may or may not be left out depending on the storyteller: Liam vs. everyone else who was there)

“What? Have I got shit on my face? Harry, why didn’t you tell me?” Louis shouts with no heat behind his words and Liam (for the second time) can admit he didn’t expect to see Louis but he’s not complaining-- he’s doing the exact opposite (which is leaping across a kitchen in two bounds and grabbing someone into one’s arms) The cat calls and wolf whistles are to be commented on later as Liam is only able to focus on one thing at a time and in this case it’s Louis sitting on their counter with toast and a smile and Liam’s lost his mind for a few seconds, he’s just really happy and surprised and how does Louis look this perfect in the morning--

“It’s noon, love.” Louis chuckles

“What,”

“It’s noon.” he repeats. Liam doesn’t very fancy the idea of fretting on how much of what he’d been thinking had been said out loud.

“Geez, Lou. If this is the kind of reaction you get after a good night, I might need to take a few notes from you.” Zayn winks

“You might need to shut up, Zayn.” Liam says into Louis’ shoulder

“Liam, you muppet. What is it? What d’you want, come on, use your words.” Louis teases lightly

“I’m--” Liam takes a breath that’s pure Louis and it’s exactly what he’s looking for because he feels like everything’s clearer and it’s the first breath he’s taken in ages. Liam lifts his head to look directly at Louis when he says, “I’m just glad you’re here.”

“That I stayed,” Louis whispers.

“That you stayed,” nods Liam trying --albeit not very hard-- not to smile.  
Louis leans in close to peck Liam’s lips politely with his own, but Liam--and whatever possessed him--grabs the back of Louis’ head, bringing it back to his and kissing him messily. Louis is about to wrap his legs around Liam’s waist when Harry throws down his spatula and shrieks because he’s a diva.

“Enough! I’m making all of your food, at least give me a clean working space!” Harry glares-- it’s not very threatening with his Bambi eyes, but he tries-- at Louis who at least has the decency to fake looking apologetic as he slides off the counter. The rest of them scuttle out of the kitchen, Louis leading Liam but the hand, back to Liam’s bedroom which sends a message Louis --for once-- isn't trying to imply

(no matter what everyone assumes and despite the lies Louis will dish to anyone willing to listen, that day they curled up under the covers, watched the Aristocats and fell asleep. They didn’t get their breakfast which works out okay because Liam offers to take Louis out for brunch. They end up eating at some hole-in-the-wall diner with the best frucking pancakes in the history of the mankind only Louis swears to never tell Niall the name of the diner so he starts going to diners for brunch every weekend for pancakes to find “the best fucking pancakes in the history of mankind”, then Zayn becomes somehow involved. It’s basically the sneakiest and most brilliant way to set two people up that anyone has ever developed and Liam has a feeling Louis isn’t just good for him. He’s a keeper.)

**Author's Note:**

> title from What About Me by emily osment


End file.
